Naruto in SF? Okay
by aoimonkey99
Summary: Uhm...this is were Naruto, Gaara, and Suzuke go to San Francisco!!! It's my first fanfic, so it sux and its weird. please r/r!!! Chapter 3 now up!!
1. The plane ridething

Okay, this is my first story I've ever written so please don't make fun of me. I get enough of that at school. *DISCLAMER-thing* I don't own Naruto or anything but if I did that would be cool. The Characters: Gaara, Naruto, Suzuke **probably ooc** Yuko, Ichigo(that's me!), Mizu **all 3 are made up** Okay so here it is I guess *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"So where are we going again?" Naruto asked Suzuke as they walked through the long airport to catch their plane. "America, dumbass..." Gaara said as he glared at the short blonde. "Oh...haha! I knew that!" Naruto sweatdropped. Gaara and Suzuke just rolled their eyes. "Flight 991 for America now departing...last call for flight 991!" "Oh shit! That's our plane!" Suzuke yelled as he grabbed Naruto by the collar and took off for the terminal. Gaara rolled his eyes and followed. On the plane- Suzuke is sitting in the window seat, looking out the window. Gaara is in the middle, typing on a laptop. They are in first class while Naruto is in coach because of his bad luck with tickets. Once the plane lands, Gaara and Suzuke get off and wait for Naruto. He eventually comes up, looking very pissed. "Haha, you had to sit in coach!" Suzuke teased. "SHUT UP! At least you didn't have to sit between two fat people!!!" Naruto yelled back. Suzuke and Gaara just laughed. ******************** "Mizu! Ichigo! Hurry up!!" Yuko yelled down the hall. "We're gonna be late!!!" "Goddamn it, Yuko! I'm going as fast as I can!!!" Ichigo replied over the banister of the stairs. Once she finnished brushing her hair, Ichigo came flying down the stairs to find that Mizu was done, too. "Okay! Now can we finnally leave???" Yuko said impatiantly, with her hands on her hips. "Ya, okay, whatever," Ichigo rolled her eyes. "I'm driving!" Mizu said as they all entered the garage. Ichigo got in the front and Yuko was in the back. ******************* "Hey, we have a ride, right Gaara?" Naruto asked the sand nin. "Uh..ya. They should be here by now..." Gaara said as he looked around. Finnaly, after about 20 minutes, a green Jetta with 3 girls in it pulled up to the curb. A girl with short brown hair got out of the car. "Hi! I'm Ichigo! And Your Gaara, right?" She asked the boy in black in front of her. "Uh...ya, I am." "Well, Welcome to San Francisco!" *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Okay, I know, it sucks. Sorry. Uhm..I'll try to make the next chapter a little better. 


	2. At home!

Eh...gomen nasai, people. I too noticed alot of mistakes. It's just I rote that at like, 12:00 midnight and my mind wasn't working, and my cpu's spacing thing is old and sucks so, sorry. Okay so here's chappie two of a really stupid story!!!!! And I'll try to make Sasuke more like Sasuke! (and spell his name right^^U)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
As Mizu and Ichigo helped Naruto put the luggage in the trunk, Yuko, Gaara and Sasuke got in the car.  
  
"Hey! I'm Yuko!" Said Yuko(duh). Gaara and Sasuke just looked at other and then out the windows. Yuko sweatdropped. "Eh....so impolite..."  
  
Then Ichigo, Mizu, and Naruto got in the car and they drove off.  
  
****(At Mizu, Yuko, and Ichigo's apt in the scysraper area)**** A/N- I dunno why, but I'm gonna start using the diologue format coz it's easier. K?  
  
Sasuke: Wow, your house is really big. *Looks around*  
  
Yuko: *big smile* Thanks! I decorated it!  
  
Sasuke: I didn't say it was pretty, I said it was big.  
  
Yuko: *looks sad* oh....  
  
**In the kitchen**(Naruto and Ichigo)  
  
Naruto: Got any Ramen?  
  
Ichigo: Are you kidding?!  
  
Naruto: No....  
  
Ichigo: Uh, okay well yes we have so much ramen it's not funny anymore!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naruto: Really!?  
  
Ichigo: No! We just have two bowl-things left and they are both chiken.  
  
Naruto: Well, that's good enough!!!!!!! Make me them both!!!  
  
Ichigo: *holds up spoon and smiles* Okay!!! ^.^  
  
**In the Lounge**(Mizu and Sasuke)  
  
Mizu: You look strangely familiar....  
  
Sasuke: Okay...  
  
*Long period of silence*..................*More silence*  
  
Ichigo:*from the kitchen* Dinner!!!!!!  
  
Yuko: Yay!!!!!! Dinner! Even though it's 12:00 noon!  
  
Gaara: damn, they eat dinner hecca early. It's already lunch time.  
  
**In the upstairs dinning room- everybody is sitting around the table, eating very fancy expensive food except for Naruto because he is eating the cheap Ramen Ichigo made him earlier..**  
  
Naruto:Mmmmmm! This ramen is good!  
  
Ichigo: Uh, ya....  
  
Yuko: *wispers in Ichigo's ear* Are you gonna tell him that it's 3 years old?  
  
Ichigo: Naw..just let him eat it. It's not like we were gonna eat it anyway. You guys don't eat ramen and I hate chicken flavor.  
  
Gaara: Hey, uh, why is the food so fancy? It tastes so expensive.  
  
Yuko: That's because Ichigo is a chef at a very fancy/expensive restaurant!  
  
Ichigo: *nods head* Mm-hm! It's both fancy and expensive!!  
  
Gaara: *sweatdrop* Right....  
  
Okay to make this short they all finish dinner and go to bed. (Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto get to sleep in da kendo room on mats!!)  
  
In chappie 3 they are all gonna go see the city and make fun of wasted homeless people!(eh, not really. that's mean. But very amusing if your bored!) This should be fun!! 


	3. breakfast!

OK!!!!!! Just to set some things straight, Yuko and Mizu are my friends in reality, so they're are not made up, I meant just OCs. ok mizu! you can stop flaming me. well, anyway here is chapter too. o, and sry for the delay...school has become hell. You know.... *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Nararator: When we last left off, Naruto....aw skrew this you read it you should noe (gomen)  
  
*In the kendo room, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke were all asleep on mats. It's very quiet*  
  
Yuko:WAKE UP!!!!!!! *ok not anymore*  
  
All boys: GAH!!!!!!  
  
Yuko:^^ Gomen nasai, minna san!!!!!!! But its breakfast so hurry and get it before Mizu eats it all!  
  
Mizu: *peeks in from hallway* ^o^ and I will to!!!!! *runs back to kitchen*  
  
Naruto: hey! wait up! Im hungry too, ya know!!!!!!!  
  
Gaara and Sasuke: *sweatdrop* eh....coming...  
  
Yuko: Cool! *runs back to kitchen*  
  
**In the kitchen-Naruto and Mizu are having a contest to see who can eat the most waffles. Ichigo is rushing to make more.**  
  
Naruto: MORE!  
  
Ichigo: WAI!!!! IM TRYING!!!!! *running back and forth from counter to table, has the microwave, oven, microwave-oven, stove top, and toaster all making waffles.*  
  
Yuko: You'd think you'd run out of waffles by now.....  
  
The other two shonen come into the kitchen and sit down, away from the other crazy people who are eating (or something like eating) waffles.  
  
Sasuke: eh, what are they doing?  
  
Yuko: =_= I have no idea.  
  
Sasuke: right..  
  
*Finally, Naruto falls out of his chair.  
  
Naruto: NO MORE!! I BEG YOU, NO MORE! *throws up*  
  
Gaara: ew...rancid dude!!  
  
Mizu: HA! IN YOUR FACE!!!  
  
Ichigo: *pant, pant* eh....final score...*hph..hph..* Mizu- 56, Naruto-49  
  
Naruto: aw.....*BLECH!!*  
  
Gaara: ew...sick, man!  
  
Mizu: HA-HA!! LOOOOOSSSEERRRR!!!!!!!  
  
Ichigo: ok, now the winner-  
  
Yuko: WE'RE BEGINING A PATTERN!! STOP!  
  
Everybody: 0.o  
  
Yuko: eh...sry. well, what are we doing to day??  
  
Ichigo: Oh, ya! we were going to see the city!! uhm, lets divide up into partners, and spread out! Us three know the city very well!!!  
  
Mizu and Yuko: Hai! ^-~  
  
Ichigo: ok! Gaara and I will go to that pier 39 area~!  
  
Gaara: .....you suck  
  
Ichigo: *throws arms around gaara's neck* I love you too, gargar!!  
  
Gaara: ugh! get off you crazy ass-  
  
Ichigo: Hey! no cussing, damnit!  
  
Yuko: right.....I got Sasuke!!! We can go to japantown and look at manga and get noodles and sushi and then we can go to the tea gardens and look around and then we can go back to japantown and look at more manga and then look at jpop cds and then look at more manga-  
  
Sasuke: GAH! HELP ME!! Sakura was never this bad!!  
  
Mizu: ok, so Ichigo go and gaara are going to fisherman's wharf, and Yuko and Sasuke are going to japantown. That leaves me with....NO!  
  
Naruto and Mizu: NO! NOT YOU!  
  
Everbody else except for Sasuke because he's hiding from Yuko: HAHA!  
  
Ichigo: decide where you going!  
  
Mizu: well, since yuko took japantown, we can go see the golden gate bridge!  
  
Yuko: wow, you got over that quick...  
  
Naruto: she's gonna push me off!  
  
Mizu: *evil grin* no im not.....  
  
Naruto:Yes you are!!  
  
Yuko: hey! quit fighting!! this is supposed to be a nice day! and sasuke, i know you're hiding under the table, you can't fool me.  
  
Sasuke: DAMN!  
  
Ichigo: ugh, this is getting weird. Let's hurry up and go!  
  
Everbody: hai!  
  
sasuke: wait, no! dont leave me with this girl!  
  
Yuko: Shut up, let's go! *drags sasuke out the door*  
  
sasuke: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nararator: ok well, anyway, they all go to were they are going. Now to the next chapter and you'll find out what happens!! wai~! whatever.. 


End file.
